Conventional mobile advertising is based on location. An advertisement is associated with some location. When a mobile device enters the matching location, the advertisement is sent to the mobile device. This location-based advertising, however, is often ineffective. Many mobile devices have no affinity to their current location. That is, the current location of a mobile device often has no relation to a subscriber's home location. Subscribers may travel throughout the world, yet only advertisements in their home location may be effective.